Too Far
by Emily Wade
Summary: The screams of war, and the Chitari were blaring everywhere. When someone grabbed his shoulder, he didn't hesitate to stab that person in the heart with his scepter, thinking it was one of the Avengers. Oh boy was he wrong. Loki hurts his own daughter. Loki's daughter fanfic. includes Hela and a female Fenrir. One shot Avengers Movie


**Just to let everyone know I'm in a pissed off mood and that's how this fanfic was made. Flame it? Fuck you, I don't care. Hate me? Whatever get over yourself. Am I getting ready to have my period? I don't fucking know! So in my bad mood I'm being a bitch ass mother fucker to Loki, whatever. Just to let you know my anger is not directed to you guys…**

The screams of war, and the Chitari were blaring everywhere. Loki watched from Stark towers. He was smirking no one could stop him now, no one. He knew he was going to win, it was inevitable. He would show his father…Odin he could do anything, even take over a realm. Right now he stood looking out the rather large window, arms crossed with a smirk playing at his lips, he felt unstoppable. When someone grabbed his shoulder, he didn't hesitate to stab that person in the heart with his scepter, thinking it was one of the Avengers. Oh boy was he wrong.

Fenra Wolf, the earth bound Asgaurdian, daughter of the one and only trickster God, she was sent to earth after her father tried to kill Odin, they sent her falling to Midgard. She was standing at her café when hell broke loose. She tried to help the people that were in danger by turning into a giant wolf, taking the Chitari out three at a time. When she found out this was her father's doing, she made it her personal goal to find him, and tell him to stop this madness, before it was too late. She saw him watching from Stark Towers.

She ran in her giant black wolf form, ignoring the screams of the Chitari being killed by the Avengers, the Avengers knew by this point that the wolf was on their side, because she saved Tony's ass from an ambush. Sure, she almost bit his hand off when he patted her head telling her, "Good puppy, want a treat?", but she continued to help, and run to the Tower of Stark.

She made it to the front of the tower, and changed back to her black skinny jeans, and red tank top, with a black button up flannel and red converses girl form. And ran up the steps two at a time, she knew not to use the elevator in a situation like this that would just be plain stupidity. Even though she wouldn't put it past Thor to do something that idiotic, but it was Thor after all. Soon she made it up to the top floor where she knew her father, Loki was staying.

She walked in on him staring out the window with his arms crossed scepter in hands; he had this arrogant air around him. She wasn't too glad to see her father, even though she hadn't seen him in a year, she was pissed to say the least. First Asgaurd, now this? What was next, Alfhiem? She shook her head of the thought. If she had to she would send her father to Asgaurdian jail, the highly guarded one too, he took it to far this time. Even though she didn't want to think it, she still loved him.

Fenra walked up slowly, hesitantly even behind her father. She was never really scared of Loki, but she knew he has changed over the year. She slowly brought her hand up to his shoulder, just to have him whip around grab her shoulder, and stab her through the heart. She felt dizzy as Loki opened his eyes wide in surprise, and his mouth open slightly. He pulled the scepter out of her bleeding chest slowly, but she still screamed in pain.

"Fenra…" Loki started tears in his eyes; he had just stabbed his own daughter, his youngest daughter. He fell lightly to the ground with her; blood was all over him, her blood. He cradled her body against his, he could tell the life was leaving her body, and there was nothing he could do. "I am truly sorry." He sobbed out.

Fenra blinked up at him slowly some tears fell, standing over them was her older sister Hela, she was half decayed, half beautiful with her raven hair, and green eye, and pure white skin, Hela was crying as well. Fenra knew only she could see Hela. "I forgive you father." She said slowly. Some of Loki's tears fell on her face. "Please, stop this madness, for me?" She whimpered out as another round of pain went through her body. Loki nodded

"Yes I'll stop, but please stay, do not leave me." He cried out. Fenra shook her head crying. "Please, you are the only child I am allowed to have; the others were taken from me!" He sobbed out.

"Father…it's too late. Hela is here for me already, she is waiting." She said Loki kissed her forehead; tears fell un-controllably out of his eyes. "I love you." She said weakly. Loki knew these were her last moments. His lip quivered a little.

"As I love you." He said as more tears fell.

Hela looked at her little fallen sister, and wiped her tears away, she hated this part of her duty, but the time has come. "Come on little sister, your time here on earth is over." Hela spoke calmly to Fenra, and the light left Fenra's eyes, she was gone. Hela left without saying a word, because of her father many people were sent to Neiflahiem.

And that is how the Avengers found Loki holding his daughter's dead body, crying.

**Okay, now that I finished venting I'm in a better mood. And if Loki is reading this….I'm sorry. :/ **

**Well, please review? Even if I was being a bitch? I'm sorry.**


End file.
